Jealousy can be sweet
by PhoandRicebitch
Summary: Tsurara has been hanging out with Kitotsugu more  OOC   Could Rikou be Jealous?  Could all the misunderstanding's lead up to Rikou being into BL?  Find out by reading Rated T for language


(A/N Ohayo, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa Minna San~  
>This is writing a Tsurara OikawaYuki Onna and Rikou Nur, please excuse I am very bad at writing anything so don't expect this to be great, hopefully I can get one review I absolutely love this couple so I'll give it my best try by the way I would like to remind you that Kiyotsugu is OOC in this story I do hope you enjoy though) I do not own Nura Rise of the Yokai Clan or any of the characters

Rikou POV

"Ohayo master!" Yuki said while Rikou went down for breakfast.

"Oh good morning Yuki Onna" I replied while getting out a bowl of cereal and some milk.

"Ahh gomen master but I have to be going now bye!" Luckily I caught her in the nick of time

"Where could you be going this early in the morning?" I asked.

"Oh just going to see Kiyotsugu" I reacted to this.

"To see Kiyotsugu you've never really been together really whats with the sudden change?" She has been smiling more recently is Kiyotsugu the reason...

"Uhh we are just going to the library to find some books about yokai, I just want to see what humans think of us thats all!"

"I see well have fun" I said trying to hide my thoughts" Hurry up and stop her idiot! Was this night Rikou?

"Hai Sayounara!"

"Wait!" I said quickly before she left.

"Hai master what's the ma-" She trips and falls like the clumsy girl she is.

"Gomenasai!" They both stare at eachother both blushing at their position.

"No it's alright" I said breaking the silence  
>What is this my hearts beating so fast..<p>

"Master are you okay?" She slowly touches his forehead with hers.  
>"Oh dear your burning!" Tsurara said alarmed.<p>

"No no it's nothing it's just hot out here" Heh heh heh I laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?" Her heart was also beating fast but trying to hide it.

"Yeah absolutely fine!"

"If you say so, I'll be off then"

It's alright just to see how their doing right? Maybe I'll just take a peek and leave quickly

He followed her and found out she was not going to the library but a cafe instead why could this be?

Just like it was on cue Kana had noticed Rikou hiding behind the bush.

What is he doing?

"Rikou?"

"AHH what I'm not spying on Tsurara!"  
>Idiot you revealed everything to this idiotic human! SHUT UP NIGHT ME<br>Sigh..I'll take care of this at night when I can come out

"Ano... then what exactly are you doing?"

How dense can this human be?  
>just thank god that she is or we'd be figured out by now.<p>

"I GOT IT! I didn't know you swing that way Rikou..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if you're not spying on Tsurara you obviously are spying on Kiyotsugu! Could it be that you're love with him?"

"No no no its definitely no that!" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN!

"Oh realllllly then.. well I'll be taking my leave"

Tsurara POV

"Are you really fine being here at the cafe instead of the library?" Asked Kiyotsugu.

"Yes I'm just fine so about the...yawn..."

"Oii are you okay!"

"Yes I just didn't have a lot of sleep thats all I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine don't worry"

"If you say so Tsurara"

"Yeah I'm absulutely fi-" Collapses on Kiyotsugu

Rikou POV

Why am I running I'm just seeing how she is right..?  
>Jealousy..SHUT UP SHUT UP I'M NOT JEALOUS! He literally shouts out.<br>"What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a boy shout to himself!"  
>Why would I be jealous?<br>Could it be that I'm in love with her?  
>No no that can't be!<p>

Tsurara POV

"Huh where am I? Wasn't I just in the cafe with Kitotsugu kun?"

"Oh you're awake Tsurara!"

"Kana! What am I doing here?"

"Kiyotsugu kun brought you, it seems you collapsed"

"Oh Arigato" She mumbled she didn't like Kana that much she always seemed to be the only one on master mind..

"Get this!" Kana whispered into Tsurara's ear  
>"WHAT RIKOU LIKES KIYOTSUGU IT MUST BE A MISTAKE!" She was so shocked she went running to find master<p>

Rikou POV

"Hey isn't that Kiyotsugu what is he doing here wasn't he just with Tsurara"  
>He better not have left her that bastard!<p>

"KIYOSUGU!" I yelled

"Oh Rikou what can I do for you"

"Weren't you with Tsurara a minute ago"

"Oh her no she uhm .. left"

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Stay away from her" I said darkly

"No!"

"Why not?"

'B-Because I-I LOVE HER! (A/N I'm so cliche stick with me here I know its already bad)

"WELL I LOVE HER EVER SINCE WE MET!"

"Then, exactly what would you say to her?" Kiyotsuga asked.

"I love you more than life and will always I've loved you ever since we met!"(A/N A lot you were confused so I might want to point out he is telling what he would say if he confessed to her leading on is where Tsurara comes in and hears that part and thinks her master is really in love with Kiyotsugu just to point it out to those who are confused right now)

Tsurara POV  
>"MASTER MASTER WHERE ARE YOU!"<p>

"Master I finally found yo-"

"I love you more than life and will always I've loved you ever since we met!"

"...It can't be...no..Its true.."(A/N This part had me cracking up the most xD)

WELL THE END FOR NOW Look forward to the next chappie!  
>Bye guys please review Critism or not I appreciate it! <p>


End file.
